The Christmas Surprise
by CrazilyFunD
Summary: *Overdue Christmas oneshot* Being alone on Christmas..- er, Hanukkah - sucks. After finding himself abandoned by his so-called companions, Kyle is left to brood on the question of: Are the guys really my friends? Confused by his feelings for Stan, Kenny and Cartman, Kyle convinces himself that Stan never did have feelings for him. Until... Style, one-sided KennyxKyle.


**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. I know I'm late for Christmas but.. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

"Aww you guys really have to go?" Kyle whined, sitting on the floor. Kyle and his friends were sitting by the playground, away from the other kids.

"Sorry dude.. I really want to stay but.. My parents. They're forcing me to go to my stupid cousins," Stan apologized, feeling hurt by his friends.

"Sorry Kahl, but mah mom is going Vegas and rent us a hotel room. I wish I could stay too," Cartman added.

"Mmmm mm," Kenny agreed.

"Man.. This'll be the shittest Christmas ever. I can't believe you're all leaving," Kyle grumbled under his breath.

"I wish I could stay.." Stan mumbled out. "With you.." He whispered.

"Oh well.." The boy with the green hat stood up and turned away from them. "I guess I'll be alone." With that, he walked away into the building ready to leave home.

It was the night before Christmas, and everyone was gone.

Either staying at home too or left before dawn.

All with joyful cheers and smiles,

All but one little boy named Kyle.

He was alone, sad and depressed,

Not expecting anyone, not even a guest.

His little brother, Ike, tried to cheer him up,

But it was no use, he sulked like a pup.

But that night, he took a walk,

Into the streets, not wanting to talk.

"Man.. This is bullcrap. I can't believe.. I can't hang with my friends on Christmas." The boy frowned and passed by Stan's house. "Not even with my super best friend." He whispered.

And with that again, he bumped into his dear old friend Kenny. With surprise, Kyle had no words but just felt the warmth of the other person.

"I'm sorry Kyle.. It's not my fault. But I hope things will go your way.." Kenny whispered in his ear. Kyle started to tear up but the boy in the orange parka brushed them away, smiling under the faint light of the moon. "Merry early Christmas, and Hanukkah." He gave Kyle a small kiss on the check. Kyle tensed up, not expecting that and looked at Kenny with wide eyes, who was now walking away. He started to walk the other direction, sulking again and feeling miserable. When he got inside, his mother went over to him with a worried look.

"Hey bubby, what's wrong? You seem down.." She asked, having a little frown.

"Nothing mom.." He forced a smile. "Just thinking about things.." He then went away from her, walking up to his room.

"Kyle~" Ike came into his room and sat on Kyle's bed, who was laying on it groaning and sniffling a bit? "Kyle~ don't be sad Kyle. You got me~!" Ike threw his arms up but then looked at his brother sadly. "I'm sorry Kyle."

"No Ike.." Kype sat up, drying the tears as if he didn't want to show his brother he was crying. "You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong.." He smiled softly. "Thanks for being a great brother Ike.."

"Yaaay! Kyle's okay!" Ike laughed out joyfully.

"Yeah.." Kyle felt his heart warm again. Seeing his brother actually caring made him feel a lot better. "Want to watch Dora, Ike?"

"Yeah! Dora! Dora!" He jumped down from his brother's bed and ran into the living room.

"All I can do now is be with my family." Kyle followed his brother closing the door. He soon went down the stairs to see his baby brother giggling and laughing, watching Dora the Explorer.

"Go Dora go!" Ike chanted, seeing the little girl climb up the mountain.

'I don't really get Dora.. I mean she's what? Eight and she goes out on adventures. With a talking monkey! Dora's a slut, making that fox "swipe" her "stuff."' Kyle thought, then smiled a bit. 'Though.. I've been through more, and seen more shit than her..' Kyle then looked over at his brother again to only find his asleep.

"That fast? Damn." He whispered, getting a blanket to cover him up. He thought some more, and decided to snuggle up close to him in a protective way, falling asleep. Mr. and Mrs. Brovloski came into the room and smiled at their two sons sleeping together. They turned off the T.V and went upstairs into their rooms.

..

It was midnight, and Kyle woke up, frightened but caught himself screaming, remembering Ike was next to him. The last thing he wanted was a crying brother. He panted then got up, going into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I just had a dream that Stan left and.." He also remembered his friends leaving. "Oh.. It.. Wasn't a dream." He set the glass down on the table and walked over to the window. "Who knew how lonely this could be? I'm always with at least one of them all the time.." He saw tiny flakes of white snow falling from the sky. "Maybe.. Next Christmas, it won't be as bad as this.."

"Nnhh.." Ike tossed around, whimpering a bit. "No.. No. Don't.. Cry.. I'm.. Here.. Ky.. Kyle.." He mumbled, whimpering more.

"Poor Ike." Kyle felt bad and went back with him giving him a tight hug. "Everything's alright Ike. I'm here.."

...

"Bubby wake up! It's the first day of Hanukkah!" Sheila shook Kyle, waking him up from his sleep.

"Mom.. Can I just sleep in? I have nothing else to do.." Kyle groaned.

"What about your friends?" She asked.

His eyes widen, getting filled with tears. "Uh.. They.. They're not here mom.." He stood up and ran upstairs in his room.

"Mommy.. What's wrong with Kyle?" Little Ike woke from his sleep feeling drowsy yet curious about his brother.

"I don't know sweetie.." She replied worriedly.

"It's Christmas day.. And the first day of Hanukkah.. I just.. I don't understand." Kyle breathed out. He looked out his window and found the same color of Stan's hat, behind the bushes. He gasped and ran down, going outside. Reaching the bush he looked in the back and saw someone way different from Stan, but with the same hat.

"O-Oh.. Sorry.." He apologized and walked away. Again, taking a walk around the town helped him clear his mind. He saw other kids with their friends hanging out and playing in the snow or something.

"God dammit. Now did they come out? Now when I fell like a loaner?! Stupid narrator." Kyle grumbled and crossed his arms. Then, far away he saw a light in Stan's house. No.. It couldn't be. He left didn't he? Kyle quickly ran towards the house and peeked through the window. Stan and someone else he did not want to see.

Wendy Tesaburger.

"W-What?" He backed away, having a hurt expression. 'He didn't leave.. He.. Stayed.. With Wendy..' Stan tried to walk past Wendy but she hugged him tighter. Stan turned to the side and felt his heart stop for a split second. He saw his super best friend outside his window, already having tears in his eyes.

"Kyle?!" Stan shouted out.

"Kyle!?" Wendy perked up and shook her head fast. "No no no!"

"Get off me bitch!" He pushed her down and ran towards the door, only to find no one there. From afar, he saw Kyle running away.

"Stan lied. He lied! Maybe the others did too! Maybe they.. They didn't want to spend Christmas with me!" Kyle cried out, the tears blurring his view and making him stumble. He then gasped out quickly, as someone tackled him down.

"Kyle! Kyle it-it's not what it looks like!" Stan tried to explain from behind him.

"Let me go!" Kyle struggled. "You lied to me Stan! How could you? How could you ditch me for that stupid whore?! I thought we were super best friends! I thought we told each other everything!" More tears started to come out as he stopped squirming. "I could've understood if you wanted to be Wendy! You could've said so! But no! I wasted my time being sad for your sorry little ass!"

Stan.. Felt hurt alright. But it didn't stop him from getting the truth to his head.

"Kyle... No. That's not at all what was happening. Okay.. Sure I lied to you, but it wasn't because of Wendy okay?" Kyle shot his eyes open, not breathing for a second. "She came into my house out of nowhere.. But anyways, I lied to you because.. Because.."

"You have no good reason," Kyle managed to talk. "You're just trying to think of an explanation.. Well I had it with your lies! I should be spending my time with my family!"

"Kyle just stop!" Stan hugged Kyle tighter from behind. "Don't leave me Kyle! I don't want us to lose our friendship! I'll tell you the truth.." He sighed out and talked lowly in his ear. "Look, Kenny, Cartman and I were.. Planning a surprise for you.. Because.. I-I.. I care about you.. We've been friends since preschool and I wanted to show you how much I care for you.. Kenny and Cartman helped them after I asked them a billion times.. But I had to keep you away.. Even though it hurt alot.." He closed his eyes gently. "I'm sorry I hurt you Kyle.."

Kyle had wide eyes filled with tears. "No Stan.. I-I'm sorry.. I was acting like a total douchebag and didn't let you explain.. I'm the worst friend ever." Stan sat up along with Kyle, and looked at him.

"You dumbass.. You're the greatest best friend anyone could ever have.." He smiled.

Kyle wiped his tears away. "Thanks Stan.. You too." He then remembered.. "Then.. Why was Wendy at your house? And where is she?"

"Well uhm.. I'll explain that later.. And I think I left her behind after I pushed her down.." Stan rubbed the back of his head laughing.

"Oh.." Kyle chuckled. "So where's Fatass and Kenny? Also.. I saw Kenny yesterday and he was acting weird.. And also kinda kissed.. Me?"

Stans smile faded and he froze up. "Wh-What do you mean 'Kinda'?"

"He said.. 'I'm sorry, it's not my fault..' And 'I hope you have a merry early Christmas and Hanukkah..' Then kissed my cheek." Kyle explained. "Wonder why.."

'Why I outta..' The boy with the red puffball hat thought angrily then shook the horrible ways to kill him, out of his head.

"Kyle.. I think your present is ready.." He stood up, grabbing the other boy's hand. The orange coat, stood up and followed his best friend to his 'Gift.'

After a few minutes of running, they made it back to Stan's house. Kyle didn't see anything but he wasn't disappointed. He didn't need a present to know Stan really cared about him. He knows, truly and deeply inside his heart that Stan cares about him no matter what.

"Kenny? Cartman? Where's Kyles present?"

"I'm over here silly!" Kenny laughed. "I'm Kyle's present!"

Stan gave Kenny a death glare while Kenny just smiled, not giving two shits about him.

"Seriously Kenny. Where is it?" He asked a bit annoyed, through his teeth.

"Alright.. Cartman!"

Cartman came rushing through with a big box. "This is for you, Jew."

"What?! That big?" Kyle saw Cartman put it to the ground gently. "What's.. In it?"

"Open it up to find out.."

Curiously, the Jew opened up the mysterious box, and inside was full of articles. But what caught his attention, was a small, happy golden retriever. "No.. Way.." He breathed out then picked up the dog. "YOU GOT ME A PUPPY!? HOW!?"

"Adopted him." Stan simply replied, smiling at his now happy friend.

"Also.. a letter?" He bent down and picked it up.

_'Dear Kyle, This may seem weird cause I've never written a letter before.. Though, we've been through some ups and downs and other crazy shit, I'm glad I got to spend it with you. You try to always be there when I need you the most and.. I really appreciate that dude. Even the bullcrap with Wendy.. I'm lucky to have a friend like you. I love you, dude. From, Stan.'_

Kyle smiled gently and hugged Stan. "I love you too dude."

"Heheh.. You guys should get a room," Cartman snickered. Kenny punched his arm, sniffling at the romance.

"It's so beautiful.." He blew into a tissue, which suddenly appeared in his hand.

Stan and Kyle froze then pulled away blushing.

"Man!" Kenny quietly said, then snapped his fingers. He, somehow, placed a mistletoe above them.

"Ohhhhh!" Kenny and Cartman hooted out. "Look who's under the mistletoe!"

"What? I didn't.." Stan looked up, face turning blue. "Oh no.."

"Awwww... Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss!" The two other boys chanted while trying not to laugh.

"Kyle's never gonna do it.." Cartman teased. "He didn't even want to suck my balls."

"Mmhmm. They're going to," Kenny replied with a smirk.

Both the other boys blushed stood there.

"C'mon! Kiss! Booo! Boo Kyle! Kyle, booo!" Cartman started to boo along with Kenny.

"Fine!" Kyle blushed.

"Wha-" Stan was cut off by his lips on Kyle's. The burning sensation on his face, grew bigger and spreaded. Kenny and Cartman applauded and whistled as they pulled away.

"Yayyy!" Kenny cried out. "I can die happy now!"

"Let's go celebrate Hanukkah guys!" Kenny dragged Cartman to Kyle's house as the other two walked out, holding hands, and carrying the new little puppy.


End file.
